


18. Feuersturm – Kinderlachen – the black crow – Clowns

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Geister, Imagination?, M/M, Perspektive eines Fremden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Clown der von einem Kinderlachen verfolgt wird und Hilfe bei Jägern sucht ... klar, dass er dann auf die Winchesters trifft. Sam ist wirklich sehr begeistert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. Feuersturm – Kinderlachen – the black crow – Clowns

Feuersturm – Kinderlachen – the black crow – Clowns

„Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich?“

Ich grummel vor mich hin, versuche den Mann hinter mir zu ignorieren. Immerhin geht diese Litanei schon einige Zeit und ich habe aufgegeben etwas dagegen zu sagen. Wie beispielsweise, dass ich das genauso fragen könnte, wie er.  
Wieso ich?  
Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Mann, der seine Arbeit macht. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, Rücken an Rücken an diesen Riesen gefesselt und darf mir anhören, dass wir verloren sind und er mich hasst. Na gut, nicht direkt mich, obwohl ich ihn in diese Situation gebracht habe, aber meine Art.   
Was meine Art ist? Clowns.

Ja, ich bin ein Clown und ich bin verzweifelt.

Vor ein paar Wochen fing es an. Egal wo ich war, was ich gemacht habe, ich habe früher oder später, meistens beides, ein irres Kinderlachen gehört. Vielleicht war es gar nicht irre, aber nachdem ich es tagelang hörte, war es das für mich. Und ich wurde fast wahnsinnig. Woher kam es? Warum hörte nur ich es? Und die wichtigste Frage, wie ging es wieder weg? Es konnte mich doch nicht auf ewig begleiten.  
Also begann ich zu suchen. War das schon anderen Leuten passiert? Was steckt dahinter? Und so stieß ich irgendwann auf das Übernatürliche. Auf die Jäger. Es war mehr ein Zufall, der mich in eine Bar führte, aber es gab Gerüchte, dass hier Menschen waren, die mehr kannten, als die normale Welt.

Ich muss wohl sehr verzweifelt ausgesehen haben, denn ein älterer Mann kam auf mich zu und fragte mich, ob ich wen suche. Ich habe es einfach riskiert und ihm mein Leid geklagt. Dass ich mein bekanntestes Stück, „the black crow“ nicht mehr aufführen kann, weil ich mehr Angst habe als mein Publikum. Es ist eigentlich ein Gruselstück und manchmal kann man die Menschen mehr schocken, wenn man als ewig lächelnder Clown da drin spielt. Aber jetzt? Die konnten sich über meine Performance ja nur noch tot lachen. Dass ich Kinderlachen höre, das ansonsten niemand vernimmt. Dass ich nicht einmal in meiner Wohnung davor gefeit bin. 

Der Mann, Bobby Singer, wie er sich vorgestellt hat, hat mit gerunzelter Stirn zugehört, irgendwann angefangen zu grinsen und mir eine Nummer in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Die beiden Kerle sind welche der Besten in ihrem Gebiet. Sagen Sie, dass ich Sie geschickt habe und lassen Sie sich nicht abwimmeln. So weit ich weiß, sind sie nämlich gerade in deiner Gegend. Also beeilen Sie sich, bevor die beiden weg sind.“

Ich habe mich stürmisch bedankt und habe sofort einen Termin mit einem der beiden Kerle, Dean war sein Name, ausgemacht. Erst auf dem Heimweg, das Lachen so gut es ging, ignorierend, hab ich mich gefragt, warum er mir ausgerechnet dieses Team empfohlen hat, obwohl in der Bar augenscheinlich noch andere von der Sorte waren.   
Sobald das erste Treffen stattfand, wusste ich weshalb. Es war reiner Sadismus.  
Die beiden kamen nach einer meiner Vorstellungen am nächsten Tag zu dem Schuppen, in dem ich gearbeitet habe. Als sie mich sahen trat Stille ein. Während der Riese, der hinter mir immer noch jammert, gruselig bleich wurde, fing der Kleinere der beiden an, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen. Es war sehr bald klar, was hier gespielt wurde. Sam hat Panik vor Clowns. Und Dean, Dean genießt das. 

Ich strich die Vorstellungen der nächsten Tage, gab vor krank zu sein. Aber meine Arbeitskleidung trage ich seitdem fast ununterbrochen. Sie gibt mir Schutz, sie ist wie eine Maske. Nur dass Sam dann meistens vollkommen unkonzentriert ist, aber wie es scheint leistet er gute Arbeit, wenn er mich nicht sieht. Wie fast alles in letzter Zeit war es mir bald egal, denn das Kinderlachen wurde immer extremer. Ich bekam kaum Schlaf und Momente der Ruhe waren sowieso nicht drin.  
Aber immerhin bekamen die beiden den Grund raus. Und der ist wohl kaum zum Lachen.   
An dem Tag, an dem dieses Phänomen anfing starb ein kleines Mädchen.  
Ich habe sie wiedererkannt. Sie war ein paar Tage zuvor in meiner Show. Ihr Blick, als sie danach mit ihren Freunden auf mich gewartet hat, ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Es war ein sehr furchteinflößendes Gemisch aus Hass und Angst.  
Allerdings habe ich sie danach nicht wiedergesehen und ich schwöre bei meinem Beruf, dass ich sie nicht umgebracht habe!  
Aber wer dann?  
Und wieso verfolgt sie mich?

Diese Fragen sollten einen Tag nach der Entdeckung beantwortet werden. Während Dean zu ihrem Grab ging, sollten Sam und ich die Familie der Kleinen ausfindig machen und sie befragen. Eigentlich nur Sam, also habe ich auch diesmal mein Kostüm angezogen und mich geschminkt. Aber wir kamen nie an. Auf dem Weg dorthin ertönte wieder dieses Lachen, nur diesmal um einiges lauter als sonst. Und selbst mein Wegbegleiter hörte es!  
Noch ehe wir registrieren konnten, was um uns herum passiert, wurden wir ohnmächtig und sind schlussendlich hier wieder aufgewacht. Dass wir gefesselt sind, erklärt der Jäger so, dass Geister in extremen Situationen, mit extremen Gefühlen, Dinge bewegen kann. Normalerweise zwar nicht in dem Maße, aber was stört uns das jetzt?  
Ja, seitdem darf ich sein Gejammer hören und halte ausnahmsweise mal die Klappe.

Ich spüre einen Ruck an meinem Rücken und schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch: „Was?“  
„Hey, Clown.“, zischt es hinter mir, „Wir haben Besuch.“  
Ich blicke mich um und sehe sie. Ein kleines Mädchen, kaum sieben Jahre alt. Sie trägt einen blauen Pyjama mit Sternen, aber an ihr wirkt er gruselig. Sie sieht mich mit dem selben Gemisch aus Angst und Hass an, was ich bei ihr schon einmal gesehen habe.

„Clown, ich hasse dich! Du hast mich umgebracht.“  
„Hab ich nicht!“, halte ich dagegen.  
„Doch. Du hast mich verfolgt, die ganze Nacht lang. Ich bin vor dir weggelaufen, um die ganze Welt, aber du warst immer da. Du hast mich dann geschubst und ich bin die Klippe hinab gestürzt.“  
Sam hinter mir seufzt verstehend. Ich war ihr Albtraum, sie hat geschlafwandelt und ist dabei aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Es hätte alles sein können. Ein aggressiver Hund, ein wütender Lehrer, eine Spinne. Aber nein, sie hat von mir geträumt. Ausgerechnet!  
Und jetzt lässt sie mich nicht mehr los.  
Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ihre Eltern ihr erlauben in meine Gruselvorstellung zu gehen? Die ist nicht für kleine Kinder gedacht, aber das ist denen wohl egal. Und wer hat jetzt den Ärger? Ich.  
Für einen Moment fällt mir ein, dass die beiden ja ihre Tochter verloren haben. Aber dann sehe ich das Mädchen wieder an und das Mitgefühl ist schnell verschwunden. Denn die müssen ja nicht hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass sie umgebracht werden. Meine Hoffnung, dass Dean noch auftaucht ist nämlich verschwindend gering, im Gegensatz zu Sam. Aber der scheint seinem Partner sowieso alles zuzutrauen, also will ich gar keine Vergleiche anstellen.. 

„Was machst du jetzt mit uns?“  
Mal wieder holt Sam mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Das Mädchen lächelt böse und dann bricht das Feuer aus. Es ist mehr ein Feuersturm, der um das Haus fegt. Obwohl ich gar nicht weiß, ob das ein Haus oder nur eine Hütte ist. Ach was, egal.  
Auf alle Fälle wird das Zimmer noch verschont, aber lange wird das wohl nicht so bleiben.

„Verdammt! Ich hasse Clowns!“  
Jetzt scheint er richtig aufgebracht zu sein. Hat er vielleicht doch langsam Angst, dass der Ritter auf dem weißen Pferd nicht mehr kommt?  
„Du bist verdammt ungerecht, weißt du das? Sag das nicht immer so pauschal, nur weil dir ein Clown einmal die Banane geklaut hat.“  
„Klappe. Ich hab bisher nur unsympathische Clowns kennengelernt. Und du bildest da keine Ausnahme. Machst sogar Gruselstücke ...“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen.  
Wieso streiten wir uns in unseren letzten Minuten überhaupt noch? Das Feuer kommt nämlich langsam in das Zimmer und damit auf uns zu.  
Das Mädchen wendet sich Sam zu: „Zu dir war er auch böse? Dann komm mit mir.“  
Der Angesprochene lacht trocken auf: „Nein danke. Geister kann ich noch weniger leiden als Clowns.“  
Mein „Danke.“ ist ernst gemeint.  
„Ich kann dich trotzdem nicht leiden.“, zischt er, aber das ist mir egal.

„Bitte komm mit mir. Ich geh bald zu einem ganz tollen Ort und ich brauch doch jemanden zum Spielen.“  
Will sie ihn mit in die Hölle nehmen? Das kann ich jetzt nicht glauben. Aber Sam scheint auch davon auszugehen: „Keine Sorge, du wirst genügend Spielgefährten finden.“, dann schwindet der Sarkasmus, „Außerdem kann ich nicht gehen. Ich werde hier noch gebraucht.“  
Seine Stimme ist voller Wärme und Ruhe, dass mir ein Schauer den Rücken runter läuft. Das ist nicht einfach so daher gesagt, da steckt mehr dahinter.  
Aber anstatt gerührt zu sein, so wie ich es bin, schreit sie vor Wut auf und der Feuersturm wird immer heftiger. Mit einem Mal steht sie direkt vor Sam und streckt ihre kleinen Hände nach ihm aus: „Dann bring ich dich eben auch um.“

Aber kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht schreit sie mit einem Mal wie vor Schmerz auf, taumelt zurück, flackert wie ein alter Film, und verschwindet.  
Es herrscht Stille um uns, keiner wagt auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Allein das Feuer prasselt fröhlich weiter vor sich hin, kommt uns immer näher, will uns nicht verschonen. Der Rauch nimmt mir die Sicht und die Luft, ich fange an zu husten, meine Augen brennen. Das war es wohl.   
Ich spüre wie der riesige Körper hinter mir langsam in sich zusammenfällt und dann beginnen auch meine Sinne zu schwinden.   
Wäre ein letztes Wort nicht angebracht?

Ein lautes Krachen dringt zu mir durch und mühsam hebe ich meinen Kopf. Eine Gestalt ist neben uns, redet vielleicht mit uns und dann ist der Druck, der mich hinten hielt, mit einem Mal weg.   
Ich spüre Arme, die mich davon abhalten den Boden zu küssen und mich hochstemmen. Durch den Rauch erkenne ich, wie Sam sich langsam aufrichtet, sich eine Atemmaske auf das Gesicht drückend. Dann muss Dean mich wohl tragen. Aber wieso rettet er nicht zuerst Sam, sondern wirft ihm lediglich ein Hilfsmittel hin?  
Weiter komme ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht, denn meine Sinne schwinden wieder. Wie in Trance bekomme ich mit, dass es nach draußen geht. Ich wurde wie ein Sack Kartoffeln über Deans Schulter geworfen und sehe andauernd Sams Gesicht vor mir, wie er uns hustend folgt, den Blick durchgehend auf den Mann gerichtet, der mich trägt. Aber ich kann mich auch täuschen. 

Das nächste, das ich weiß ist, dass ich auf weichem Boden liege. Gras? Moos?  
Dean ist da und schon wieder weg. Er gibt mir eine Decke, reicht mir etwas zu trinken und scheinbar nehme ich die Dinge sogar selbstständig an. Aber nur langsam wird mir das alles wieder bewusst. Wir sind im Wald, nur ein paar Meter vom nächsten Weg entfernt und Sam sitzt hustend ein Stück neben mir. Ich bin dick eingewickelt, aber er wird jetzt erst versorgt. Wie Dean sich um ihn kümmert, erscheint mir automatisch und mit viel Zärtlichkeit.

Dann ist auch das geschafft und Dean setzt sich zwischen uns: „Wir bleiben hier nicht lange. Höchstens ein paar Minuten, bis es euch besser geht und die Feuerwehr langsam ankommt. Du, Clown, wirst denen erzählen, dass du von einem Verrückten festgehalten wurdest. Das Feuer brach aus und wir haben dich beim Vorbeifahren gerettet. Wir können leider nicht hier bleiben, das wäre zu gefährlich.“  
„Sagt bloß ihr werdet gesucht.“, irgendwie war es mir schon klar.  
Dean grinst: „Man nimmt uns unseren Erfolg übel.“  
Dann wird er wieder ernst: „Ich habe ihren Pyjama vernichtet. Den hat ihre bekloppte Familie nämlich zu dem Grab dazugelegt. Sie war ja schon verbrannt, also musste ich was anderes finden. Und bei dem Kleidungsstück war die höchste Konzentration.“  
Ich sehe fragend zu Sam, aber der schüttelt nur müde den Kopf: „Es ist besser, wenn du davon nicht zu viel weißt. Es lässt einen nie wieder los.“  
„Auf alle Fälle hab ich das dumme Ding in genau den Feuersturm geworfen, den sie selbst zu verantworten hat. Sie hat sich also selbst vernichtet.“  
Ich höre Genugtuung aus seiner Stimme und kann sie ihm wahrlich und ehrlich nachempfinden.

„Dean.“, Sams Stimme ist ruhig, „Hol besser den Wagen, ich glaube wir müssen bald weg.“  
Der Ältere nickt, steht auf und macht sich auf den Weg. Sobald er weg ist, lehnt sich Sam mit geschlossenen Augen an den Baum hinter ihm. Ich beobachte ihn genau. Und er bemerkt es.  
„Was ist?“  
Oh, ist er doch nicht so ruhig, wie er tut? Er scheint eher ungeduldig zu sein.  
„Du bist mir gegenüber ja gar nicht mehr panisch.“ Ich glaube ich grinse.  
„Weil deine dumme Schminke verwischt ist und deine Klamotten zerrissen und dreckig. Außerdem bin ich kein kleines Kind mehr.“  
Ich seufze auf. Freunde werden wir wohl nie. Aber da ist noch etwas, das mich interessiert. Ich nicke in die Richtung, in die Dean verschwunden ist: „Ist er der Grund, warum du hier bleiben musst?“  
Sein Blick ist mehr als skeptisch und ich glaube fast nicht mehr daran eine Antwort zu bekommen, als ein einfaches „ja“, mich lächeln lässt. Er muss ihn unglaublich lieben. Egal in welcher Form.

Höchstens eine Minute der Stille später hören wir das unverkennbare Geräusch des Impalas und Dean stürmt kurz darauf auf uns zu. Ohne Sam auch nur anzugucken hilft er mir hoch und bringt mich zur Lichtung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgt Sam uns, schleppt sich zum Auto hin. Was ist denn zwischen den beiden los?

Dean setzt mich seufzend ab: „Meinst du, dass du die nächsten paar Minuten auch ohne uns überlebst? Wir haben unsere Zeit bereits ausgereizt.“  
Ich nicke schicksalsergeben: „Wird schon schief gehen. Außerdem kann ich mich immer noch selber unterhalten.“  
Er grinst und macht Sam Platz, der auf mich zu tritt: „Alles Gute.“  
„Und viel Humor.“, füge ich hinzu. Sein Blick ist nicht unbedingt begeistert, aber er scheint mich nicht mehr zu hassen. Es ist alles eine Sache der Schminke.

Er murmelt noch ein, „Bye.“, dann begibt er sich auf die Beifahrerseite und steigt ein. Ich fange Deans Blick auf, der ihn anstarrt und die ganze Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht, die ich da drin sehe, lässt mich rot werden. Ausgerechnet mich!  
„Pass auf ihn auf.“, sage ich leise und reiche Dean die Hand. Er grinst verlegen und verabschiedet sich.  
Ich halte aber seine Hand fest, greife in meine Hosentasche und reiche ihm ein paar Scheine: „Für euch.“  
Seine Augen fangen an zu glitzern: „Dan...“ und werden groß, als er erkennt, dass er nicht mehr als ein paar Monopolyscheine in den Händen hält: „Hey, Clown.“, knurrt er, „soll das lustig sein?“  
Ich lache: „Für mich ist es das.“  
Dann zwinker ich, greife noch einmal in meine Taschen und ziehe einen Scheck hervor: „Der hier sollte passen.“  
Der Scherz wird mir wohl verziehen, denn seine Laune steigt sofort wieder. Er grinst mir zu, „Danke. Und noch viel Erfolg.“, und läuft dann zum Impala. Sam wird wohl schon ungeduldig sein.

Keine Minute später ist der Chevrolet verschwunden und ich lasse mich auf einem Stein nieder. Jetzt erst spüre ich wieder einen leichten Schwindel. Das ist wohl eine Rauchvergiftung. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sam sich untersuchen lässt. Der hat auch ganz schön was abbekommen. Aber erst einmal … ja, was wird erst einmal bei den beiden passieren?  
Ich grinse vor mich hin.

Dean indessen fährt, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet immer weiter fort von dem Geschehen. Je mehr sie sich entfernen, desto intensiver wird Sams Blick vom Beifahrersitz.  
„Was ist?“  
Irgendwann hält es der Ältere der beiden nicht mehr aus.  
„Was ist mit dir los? Du hast mich in der letzten halben Stunde kaum angeguckt.“  
Dean atmet tief ein und aus. Langsam verringert er die Geschwindigkeit und hält am Straßenrand an.  
„Dean?“  
Da wird er am Kragen zu seinem Bruder gezogen und heftig von diesem geküsst. Dean hält ihn fest, als hinge sein Leben von Sam ab. Falsch, es hängt von Sam ab. Immer und überall.   
Er beugt sich über seinen kleinen Bruder und sitzt schlussendlich in einer etwas verrenkten Position auf dessen Schoß, als er den Kuss abbricht.

Sam hat schon wieder das Gefühl, als hätte er zu viel Rauch abbekommen. Vielleicht ist Luftmangel keine gute Kombination mit einer Rauchvergiftung.   
„Wieso so stürmisch? Und wieso erst jetzt?“  
Dean umarmt ihn und legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter: „Ich war schon die ganze Zeit nah dran dich zu überfallen. Aber wenn ich das getan hätte, selbst wenn ich mich nur verstärkt um dich gekümmert hätte, hätte ich den Clown postwendend liegen gelassen, dich entführt und versorgt. Das wäre wohl ein schlechter Schnitt für einen Fall gewesen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es für mich etwas schwierig ist, dich zu tragen.“  
Er macht eine kurze Pause, Sam spürt seinen schweren Atem am Hals.  
„Nein. In Wahrheit hatte ich eine furchtbare Panik. Es ging wieder einmal um Sekunden. Sekunden, die entschieden haben, ob ich dich verliere, oder nicht. Wenn ich mich nicht so sehr kontrolliert hätte, wäre ich durchgedreht. Und zu der Kontrolle gehörte es auch auf deine Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen und nicht zu viel über dich nachzudenken. Was nicht einfach ist. Mein Kopf ist voll von dir.“, ein trockenes Lachen ertönt und Sam weiß, dass es Dean peinlich ist so etwas zu sagen, „Ich habe mich so sehr zurückgehalten in meiner Angst, dass ich mich nicht einmal getraut habe dich mehr als nötig an zu gucken.“

Sam lächelt, kann seinen Bruder verstehen und streichelt ihm sanft über den Rücken: „Es braucht schon mehr als einen Geist, um mich von dir weg zu holen.“  
Ein sarkastisches Grummeln ertönt an seinem Hals: „Schön, dass wir so wenigen von der Sorte begegnen.“  
Sam schiebt Dean ein Stück von sich weg: „Du solltest inzwischen doch bemerkt haben, dass du mich nicht so einfach los wirst.“  
„Ich hoffe das ist ein Versprechen.“  
Es reicht Dean. Genug des Redens.  
Entschlossen beugt er sich vor und küsst Sam. Er wird ihn so küsse, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wo ihm der Kopf steht.  
Zufrieden zieht Sam ihn näher an sich heran.

Ich seufze auf. Genau so könnte es laufen.  
Es wäre schön, wenn es gerade in diesem Moment so läuft. Ein Kuss und ein ewiges Versprechen.   
Aber ich werde es wohl nie wissen.  
Da ertönen die Sirenen der Feuerwehr und ich stehe vorsichtig auf. Vielleicht sollte Sam doch noch nicht so wild herumknutschen. Seiner Gesundheit kann das fast nur schaden.  
Ich schiebe meine kalten Hände in meine Hosentaschen und dort stoßen sie auf unglaubliches. Noch einen Zettel nämlich.  
Verwundert hole ich ihn hervor, betrachte ihn im Feuerschein und fange an zu lachen. Richtig laut und richtig irre.  
Das hier ist der richtige Scheck. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was auf dem anderen Zettel steht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich bald wieder von den beiden hören werde. Wenn ich nicht vorher selber anrufe.  
Und eines ist klar. Wir hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt etwas völlig anderes im Sinn als die Bezahlung.

Vielleicht steht irgendwo doch ein schwarzer Chevrolet Impala SS stilll am Straßenrand. Und vielleicht küssen sich dort gerade zwei Männer um den Verstand.

Ende


End file.
